The present invention relates to communication networks, and more particularly, to a method and corresponding device for improved bandwidth utilization featuring optimized transmission of information packets on a backhaul connection, by concatenating a few VoIP packets into a unified packet with optional internal header compression. The concatenated packets are transmitted efficiently through the backhaul channel and rearranged at the receiving side. In an embodiment option of the present invention, compression is applied to the concatenated packets featuring the most waste.
To date, the inventor is unaware of prior art teaching a method and corresponding device for concatenating packets featuring a time limit.
There is thus a need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have a method and corresponding device for improved bandwidth utilization featuring optimized transmission of information packets on a backhaul connection by concatenating a few VoIP packets into a super packet.